Fighting the GAMES
by Sethey
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Hunger Games. A character fights for his life against the pressing wardens of the game he is put in, he is basically a gladiator. Wizards come in later in the story.
1. Abduction

**Chapter 1 **

**The Abduction.**

It was a cold morning, I was in my car but the people I passed were cold. I could see it in their faces. I could even see their breathe. Their bright scarlet lips stood out like flowers in the snowy morning. It was almost done being winter though. Today was supposed to be our last blizzard.

I was on my way to work, in the crowded city of Denver. I worked as a salesman in a timber company. I could tell wood by looks in a second, and sell it in 5. This morning though was going to be tough. People loved timber, but wet timber, not so much. The snow killed our business. My father owned it, but when he went missing, I was swept under the rug and now just work here because if they fire me, its a lawsuit.

Work was OK that day. I had a little bit of sales but I definitely didn't meet my quota. I decided that I would be eating dinner at the local diner, and then I would go to the gym. I turned off the snowy road and into the diner parking lot. Walked in, and was greeted by a waitress that I recognized as my usual waitress. I sat at my normal table, again, like normal-alone. But after I had just ordered, I was visited by a man.

He was tall and had on a black hat. Overcoat made it official, he was kinda creepy. He sat down and greeted me. "Are you Gale Greenwood?"

"Yes, I am. Might I ask who's to ask?" I asked with my voice trailing off as to not seem intimidated, which I kinda was.

"You can just call me Gee One. I will make this quick, let's cut to the chase. Would you like to know more about your fathers disappearance?" I was shocked that a man who'd literally just met me would come out and say something about my dad. But I wanted to know. This question had lived inside me since I was 3 and he left. I was always told that he just ran away, but why? I had been born and he loved me, and he had a great job?

"Yes, I do,"

"Then come with me!" He said, and I fallowed him out of the restaurant. He took me to his car, a fairly new Jeep. I hopped in and I saw a row of spears in the trunk of the jeep, all I saw was the spear heads but I knew what they were. There was perhaps 5 of them. He drove off quickly and in a direction I had never gone.

The windows I couldn't see out of. But I figured He could. Because there was the occasional stop, for a stop light perhaps. If we were out in the wilderness, perhaps a train or an animal. Nor could I hear. I heard the occasional bump, and the spears rattled in the back, but I heard nothing from outside. It was like magic.

It was a few hours but we arrived. It was a big building 6 stories up and at least an acre around. There were no other cars in the driveway. I saw it when I stepped out. We were in the forests. He told me to fallow him. And I did. It was bigger inside than it looked like out. We were in a room now. It was pretty big. It took up one entire floor of the building, "This is your room now. We train you in here and then you fight underground in the arena. Ill train you tomorrow with the spears."

"What, I don't quite understand."

"You see, you are on a list of very important, very dangerous people. I got you, and now you fight to the death with 5 other people that were on the list. We call it the GAMES. Because that's what it is, a game."

"And If I win?"

"Then you fight me." He said with a chuckle.

"To the death?" I asked in a very scared tone.

"No, I will go easy, all you must do is draw blood, then you win."

"Then I can go home?"

"No, I am afraid you are home. You have 5 days to prepare and train, then you go into the arena, best of luck," and it was with this that he left. I then sat there. Looking at my room. A row of spears was on one wall, and then target dummies and a few other things like armor and gunpowder were in the cabinets on the other side other room. It was big but I could see it all. I decided to pick one of the spears up and throw it. I'd never thrown one before, never actually touched one actually. Bu when I threw it it went straight into the dummy. Maybe there was a reason I was on this 'list'. Maybe If I survive, I can live long enough to figure out an escape.


	2. Answers

Chapter 2

Answers

I slept that night, barely, but still I did. There was no bed, so I made do with the ground. There were no bugs, no snakes, which was good for me. Gee One came in early the next morning. "We are going to train you with a spear, I can see from the dummy over there that you know a little bit." he said pointing towards the dummy I had skewered last night. "Now, do you have any idea why your here?"

I didn't, I wasn't sure why other than I was on some list. "No, I have no idea, and I am curious as to why you said that you knew what happened to my dad."

"Well, to know you must first have a good understanding of what the GAMES are. There are 5 people total, of all ages and sizes and races, that are put in an arena with a specific weapon to fight. I am the Spearman. I have always been really good with spears. I train you guys. Then throw you into the arena and have you fight eachother. Stop me if you have a question. And so Whe_"

"What aer the gunpowder packs and sets of armor for."

"When your in the arena you get one plus weapon. You are equiped with a Spear, a knife, which I will teach you to throw, and a choice weapon that can help you. If you win, I come out to fight you. Using nothing but what you have and a choice weapon for me, we battle.

"You don't have to kill me, and If you do you'll die aswell, all you have to do is draw blood. Hit my arm, cut my leg. Something that will get my blood. And then your put into the very top level and pretty much put on the shelf. If I ever die, you get to take my place. You see this is how your dad plays in. He was in the games 18 years ago, and he was killed by the person who trained me, whom I killed. His name was Rooknask. He killed your father." It took a second to sink in. My father was not only abducted like me, but he killed 4 people and then wsa killed by a man who made him do it. It was tough. Especially knowing that I was going to be doing it in a few days. I was scared. But I would do it. I had to.

The rest of the day he taught me how to throw a spear. Thrust it forwards. Throw it into the ground spinning. And then he taught me knives too. It was really great. I was that is. I was very good. He told me I was the best of what he had brought in this batch. I was excited to hear that. He also told me that today was weapons and then tomorrow he would teach me how to use some of the choice weapons. And then the next day he would tell me stories of past victors, and almost victors. And after that, was the arena.

He told me to practice for the longest tiem I could, then get sleep. He would be here same tiem the next morning. I then practiced what felt like a few hours and then slept. Better tonight. And dreamt of my father, desperately trying to get his life back out of the GAMES.


End file.
